The Chapel
by AltheaV
Summary: Just a quick oneshot. Alex/Piper. Smut!


**Just a quickie! I'm sorry for any mistakes/things that don't quite make sense. I just banged it out because a friend requested I write it. This is the result! **

* * *

Prison had felt like a lifetime for Piper Chapman, and she was only two months into her sentence. It wasn't anything like she expected. She hadn't thought for a second that it was going to be a walk in the park, but she could not have braced herself enough for what it was really like. The food was disgusting and she'd found that people that seemed like very nice people could be very, very mean when you very accidentally insulted their cooking. In the time she'd been there, Piper had been reunited with her drug cartel ex-girlfriend, gained a psychotic 'wife' who threw her pie at her drug cartel ex-girlfriend and peed in her shared room when Piper turned her down. She'd insulted the cook's food and been starved for days before finally finding a way to make it up to her. And she'd started up a well publicized affair with Alex Vause, who just happened to be the reason she was serving her sentence in the first place.  
They'd tried to keep it on the down low, but for some reason word had gotten round really fast. Who knew prison would be a hotbed for lesbian gossip?  
It surprised Piper just how quickly her and Alex had fallen back into their old routine. Despite their changed surroundings, everything felt the same. When her now ex-fiancé, Larry, warned her he knew of her affair, she didn't know what to think. Part of her was relieved. It wasn't a secret anymore. Maybe it never had been, but she'd never find out now. At first, her heart had felt like it had dropped into her stomach. She knew instantly it was over between them, Larry did not condone cheating in any sense of the word, and the fact she had been cheating with _Alex Vause_, out of all the people she could have done it with, would be the nail in the coffin. She wasn't going to be able to talk her way out of this one like she usually did. But the worst part of the mess she'd gotten herself into? She wasn't as upset as she thought she'd be. Her affair with Alex had never felt wrong. It had felt very, very right. Every time Alex Vause had pinned her against any surface they happened to be around at the time, and kissed her in the way only she knew how… it felt right. And as much as she hated to say it, as soon as Larry broke off their engagement, the knot in her stomach untwisted and the weight lifted off her shoulders. She'd gone straight to Alex and pulled her into the nearest unoccupied room.  
Three weeks had passed since she officially became 'single', but although she could call herself 'single', she felt she wasn't. Because Alex Vause had confessed to her in one of those rare, private moments that inmates never usually came across. Alex Vause 'hearted' her. And that meant more to her than anything outside of prison. Piper may have made light at the words when Alex first said them. Apparently "I heart you" was 'like "I love you" for pussies'. But the words still meant something. Because Alex agreed. 'I heart you' was like 'I love you' for pussies. And it took Piper less than half a second to understand what that meant.  
The past wasn't gone and it never would be. Alex would always be the woman who got her involved in drug trafficking, and Alex would always be the woman who got her thrown into prison. But Alex would also always be the woman who had stolen her heart and made her believe in love. Alex would always be the woman that made her feel like something more than she was. Alex made her feel alive. She made her feel dangerous. The thrill of loving a woman like Alex Vause never wore off. As hard as it had been, and as hard as it was to admit, Alex would always be the woman Piper loved. She'd moved on, of course. She'd built an entire new life with Larry and she'd always be grateful to him for being there and sticking by her through everything, but it had never been the same. She was in love with Alex Vause and from the moment they'd shared their first kiss inside, everything came flooding back and she couldn't help but let it happen. She let it happen because she wanted it to happen. So when she lifted her pillow and found a small handwritten note from Alex underneath it, she grinned.  
"Meet me in the chapel," it read. Piper read it three times, the familiar handwriting comforting her. Back when they were dating, Alex often left Piper little notes. 'I love you's bluetacked to dressing table mirrors. 'Good morning beautiful's on empty pillows. Piper missed those notes. Larry never left her notes. He was sweet in different ways. But Piper Chapman missed them.  
Checking around her for watching eyes, she stuffed the note into her pants pocket and making sure nobody would follow her, she took off to the chapel. It wasn't a long walk. It would take five minutes if she walked straight there. But, of course, when the promise of a tall, dark haired woman whose fingers could do magical things to her body was waiting for her, Piper didn't want to walk. Piper Chapman all but sprinted to that chapel, moving as fast as she could without causing suspicion. The last thing she wanted was to be stopped.  
With her fast pace, Piper reached the chapel in record time. She made her way through rows of pews and jumped up the step to the altar. But Alex was nowhere to be seen. She wasn't in the room at all and Piper's heart sunk. What if she wasn't coming? Piper was fairly certain Alex wouldn't stand her up. She wouldn't go out of her way to leave her a note, risk getting them both into trouble, and then not turn up.  
"Miss me?" Piper spun round to find Alex leaning against the chapel door, her arms folded over her chest. "You never walk so fast as you do when you're about to get laid." Alex laughed, uncrossing her arms and taking even strides towards Piper. The blonde's mouth went dry as it always did when Alex Vause was approaching her. Alex did things to Piper that she just couldn't explain.  
"I thought you weren't coming," Piper couldn't help but smile smugly as she watched Alex climb the step to the altar she was leaning on.  
"I think we're both coming, Pipes." Alex closed the distance between them, pressing her hips into Piper's and tangling fingers through her blonde hair. The smooth wood of the alter pressed into Piper's back. It was uncomfortable, but the feeling of Alex's body against hers somehow made it all better. "You do want to come, don't you?" Alex's voice was just above a whisper, murmured in a low voice that made Piper shudder and nod.  
"Yeah…" Piper managed to breathe out before Alex's lips were covering her own and everything she could think or feel was Alex Vause. The funny thing was, Alex completely took over Piper and she didn't even need to try. The brunette woman only had to breathe around her and she was a goner. That's the way it always had been. Piper was no fool. She knew what she'd been getting into when she got involved with Alex. She'd told herself she'd stay well away from the international drug cartel. That she'd just be with Alex and that would be it. But somewhere down the line, she got lost. Alex had pulled her in with trips away, new adventures, gifts and really, really hot sex. Their relationship was great until it wasn't. And now she found herself in prison, having lesbian sex with her hot ex-girlfriend in a chapel.  
Alex's fingers reached behind her, scratching lightly up her spine to undo Piper's prison-issued bra. Piper's back arched, stretching backwards over the altar and soft lips took full advantage over the position, sliding seamlessly down her neck, careful not to leave any tell-tale marks.  
This was when Piper was happiest. Her body craved affection. Even if it was just holding hands with someone, or a tight hug, she needed to feel close to someone. It just so happened that Alex had the whole package. She was good at holding hands, and hugs, and being close. She was also very good in bed, and as far as Piper was concerned, that was the best kind of affection. Alex delivered every single time. And this time was proving to be no different.  
"Jesus…" Piper groaned as Alex pulled off her shirt and dropped it hurriedly behind them. Her lips went straight back to Piper's and her hands moved to pull down the blonde's pants.  
"Jesus isn't going to fuck you as good as I am, princess." Alex smirked, removing her own clothes until they were both in identical white cotton underwear sets. "Floor," she ordered, setting herself down and dragging Piper by her hand until she was kneeling in front of her. Slowly, she leaned forward, a delicate but demanding kiss pushed a pliable Piper backwards until the brunette was straddled over her hips. Alex ran her hands down Piper's sides and across her thighs, swirling her fingers dangerously close to the spot soaked through her underwear.  
"Alex," Piper started to speak but abandoned the attempt when Alex nipped her earlobe.  
"How do you want me?" Piper shuddered, because Alex knew full well how she wanted her. It was such a typical Alex sentence that if she wasn't pinned to the floor she would have rolled her eyes.  
"Alex." It was a warning, but it was empty. There was nothing Piper could have done to change one single part of this situation and in all honesty, she fucking loved it. Alex raised an eyebrow in a way only she could and Piper sighed, admitting defeat without words. "Just fuck me."  
Alex didn't really need anything else. Just those three words were enough to cause a dull throb from between her own legs, just strong enough to make her want to speed things up. They were already in a very compromising position in the chapel and if any one person were to walk into the room now, shit would go down. Alex nodded once, a smug grin playing across her lips. Piper's complete submission to her in moments like this were some of the only times she looked forward to as she served her prison sentence, the only moments topping them were the few minutes she and Piper would share curled up on either of their bunks. Those moments were almost always ruined by a number of other inmates.  
But for now, it was just them. And that's just how they both liked it. No distractions, no other women to interfere. Just a few minutes of pure bliss.  
Alex kissed Piper slowly and carefully, edging her way down her jawline and further south. She moved her left hand to grip roughly at Piper's breast, her lips continuing their path downwards over a smooth, pale abdomen.  
"You're beautiful," she spoke against skin before biting at cotton, letting it ping back sharply against Piper's hipbone and reveling at the tiny intake of breath the blonde took. The public space they resided in hurried her and panties were soon pulled past Piper's ankles. And before Piper even had a chance to say 'please', long fingers were deep inside her, thrusting in and out and pressing easily against all the right spots. That was the thing about Alex, Piper decided on the second time they'd had sex inside the prison walls; she remembered. Alex remembered exactly how to fuck her. She knew exactly how to have her coming in minutes and doing it seemingly without effort. And this time was shaping up to be no exception. A skilled tongue swirled teasingly just above her clit and Piper could feel herself coming completely undone.  
"Jesus… fuck." Her back arched off the floor completely and a hand pushed through Alex's dark hair between her legs. Piper knew she'd never get tired of this and her ragged, uneven breaths were solid proof. "Fuck, Alex…" Alex's fingers pushed in and out in a steady rhythm in a way that made Piper's toes curl. "Uhh… God, I'm close." Alex didn't need telling. They'd done this enough times now that Alex knew exactly when Piper was close. She knew the way Piper's walls tightened around her fingers and the way she slowly lost the use of her voice. And she did exactly what she needed to do to finish her off. Alex gave it until Piper was writhing beneath her before moving her mouth a fraction lower, sucking her clit harshly into her mouth and simultaneously thrusting as deeply as possible, holding her movements until Piper stopped biting into her hand to silence herself.  
Removing her fingers, Alex sat herself up slowly, flipping her hair away from her face and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Around thirty seconds passed until Piper finally moved, a sudden flick of her arm reaching out to pull Alex down on top of her to give her a deep kiss.  
"God, you're good." Piper smiled when she pulled away and Alex giggled to herself. "I love you, Alex." The brunette delicately stroked Piper's cheek.  
"I love you too, Pipes. You happy?"  
"You mean apart from being stuck in here?" Alex laughed and nodded.  
"Yeah."  
"Then yeah, I'm happy. I might be stuck here but at least I have good company."  
"That's debatable." Alex sat up and pulled Piper up after her. "We need to get dressed before someone comes back." Piper picked up the nearest shirt and checked the label, silently passing it to Alex when she read it wasn't hers. "Thanks, Piper." The pair dressed quickly, standing up and smoothing down the other's hair.  
"What's gonna happen to us when I get out and you're still in here?" Piper asked reluctantly. She'd wanted to ask before but had never found the right time. She wasn't sure now was the right time but it was a good a time as any. Alex felt the atmosphere in the room change and she turned to face the girl she couldn't stay away from.  
"I'd like to think you'll wait for me," she replied simply. "But, you know. I wouldn't blame you if you moved on." Alex shrugged it off, acting like it's no big deal. But Piper knew her, and she knew when something really mattered to her. She didn't need to think twice.  
"No, I'll wait." Piper pulled Alex into a tight hug and couldn't understand how she went so long without her.


End file.
